random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Tower Defence
Custom Tower Defence is an iOS game released in 2010. Gameplay In each game, the player has to place their towers in order to survive against waves of enemies. There are several maps and difficulties to play on. Towers Upgrades Upgrades are purchased in a chain - once you purchase the first, the second becomes available, and so on until the fifth and final upgrade. Once an upgrade is bought, it will take a while for the tower to process it. Tech Fighter Lightbeam User Thermite Burst Seeker Shooter Missile Shocker Blizzard Mage Phoenix Caller Storm Witch Wind Conjurer Apprentice of Light Curse Blaster Magic Cooler Earth Dracotron Wind Dracotron Arcane Radar Enemies Maps *Windy Plain: A wide-open grassy plain. Towers can be placed in areas with flowers, while the enemies travel along a muddy path. It takes 30 seconds for most bots to reach the end. The track starts at the left side of the screen and ends at the right side of the screen. *Watery Coast: An area at a seaside pier. Towers can be placed on rafts, while the enemies travel along a path of deep water. It takes 21 seconds for most bots to reach the end. The track starts at the top of the screen and ends at the bottom of the screen. *Frosty Slopes: An area set at the summit of a snowy mountain. Towers can be placed in areas with snowflakes, while the enemies travel along paths of ice. It takes 14 seconds for most bots to reach the end. There are two paths, with one starting at the left and ending at the right, and the other starting at the top and ending at the bottom. *Heated Springs: Set inside a volcano. Towers can be placed in hot springs, while the enemies travel along paths of lava. It takes approximately 9 seconds for most bots to reach the end. Enemies may enter and exit through the top, bottom, left or right of the screen. *Spacey Drift: Set in the border between the planet's atmosphere and the vast expanse of space. Towers can be placed on clouds, while the enemies travel along paths of stars. It takes approximately 6 seconds for most bots to reach the end. Enemies may enter and exit through the corners. Difficulties *Simplistic: The player must survive 8 waves of enemies. If 30 bots escape, you lose. Towers and their upgrades cost a little less and more space is given to place towers. *Basic: The player must survive 16 waves of enemies. If 25 bots escape, you lose. Towers cost a little less. *Natural: The player must survive 24 waves of enemies. If 20 bots escape, you lose. *Intense: The player must survive 32 waves of enemies. If 15 bots escape, you lose. Tower upgrades cost a little more. *Ridiculous: The player must survive 40 waves of enemies. If 10 bots escape, you lose. Towers and their upgrades cost s little more and less space is given to place towers. Category:Pages with no comments